Technical Field
Provided are methods and pharmaceutical compositions for rejuvenating hematopoietic stem cells and progenitor cells from blood, intestinal tissue and dermal tissue by administration of at least one inhibitor of a GTPase, such as Cdc42 GTPase. Also provided are methods and pharmaceutical compositions for reducing weight in an elderly subject by administration of at least one inhibitor of a GTPase, such as Cdc42 GTPase.
Description of the Related Art
Rho family GTPases are molecular switches that control signaling pathways regulating cytoskeleton reorganization, gene expression, cell cycle progression, cell survival, and other cellular processes (Etienne-Manneville, 2002), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Rho family proteins constitute one of three major branches of the Ras superfamily. Development of inhibitors of Rho family GTPases may be a promising new avenue for new therapeutic compounds.